El Corazón De Una Diosa
by Likarian
Summary: La tranquila vida de un hobbit respetable, no puede durar para siempre. Las sorpresas pueden caer del cielo o aparecer en tu patio.
1. Prologo: Nailah

Nailah, corrió desesperada por los espantosos y sucios callejones de esta tierra humana. Parte de su vestido estaba rasgado y sucio por la reciente caída, sus manos tenían rasguños y su hombro palpitaba dolorosamente por herida que su hermano le había hecho con una espada divina. Para un dios, un arma así era absolutamente letal y en algunos casos la muerte misma, debido a ello tales objetos eran escasos y muy raros. Los seres con la capacidad para crearlos, se negaban rotundamente a forjar un arma que en algún futuro podría volverse contra ellos.

No entendía como su hermano había obtenido una, era solo un semidiós. Sin embargo, últimamente había estado actuando distinto y eso había empezado a preocuparla. No obstante, hasta que hace tan solo unas horas atrás, sus miedos se volvieron realidad. Su hermano los había traicionado volviéndose al mal, dejándose poseer con la intención de atacar a los dioses y robarles su poder, empezando con ella.

La lucha no había resultado a su favor y él le había quitado casi en totalidad sus poderes, absorbiéndolos para sí mismo. Su enfermo deseo de volverse un dios completo lo estaba destruyendo y con dolor vio a quien una vez fue su pequeño hermano, caer en la oscuridad absoluta.

-¡No puedes huir de mi querida hermana!-Al oír su voz, un escalofrió la recorrió entera-¡No tienes escapatoria, estas sola! ¡Tú mamita no va a salvarte! ¡Esa perra frívola te ha abandonado!

¡No!

No, su madre no era así, Maat siempre la ha protegido, cuidado y enseñado. Ella no era como todos la creían. No caería antes las falsas palabras de quien fue su hermano y que ahora ansiaba asesinarla.

 _Transpórtate a otro lugar…_

Al oír la voz de Maat, sollozó de alivio.

-No puedo-Respondió agitada, empujando a un humano al doblar la esquina, llegando a una iluminada calle con coloridos carteles y repleto de jóvenes borrachos por todos lados.

 _Inténtalo, están limitando mis poderes, no puedo accionar sobre ti, usa el resto de tu poder._

La exigente voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza en una orden clara. Sin dejar de correr entre los seres humanos, ignorando sus extrañas miradas se concentró en dejar fluir lo poco que le quedaba de energía y poder, dificultando su avance. El uso de su energía comenzó a debilitarla, perdiendo la coordinación y el sentido del equilibrio.

Se le escapo un grito de al golpearse el hombro sangrante al tocar el suelo. Le costaba respirar y mantenerse erguida, cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y dolorido.

-Madre-Lloró al ver como la vista se le volvía borrosa, distinguiendo a lo lejos y con un profundo miedo la silueta oscura de su hermano y la dorada espada que portaba en su mano.

Su risa perversa retumbo en sus oídos como una horripilante melodía.

-Nadie va a salvarte hermanita, todos te han abandonado, tu madre, tu amiguita y… yo-Enfurecida se tapó las orejas al oír su repugnante risa otra vez-¿Tus últimas palabras?-Tembló al sentir el frío metal en su cuello.

Cerrando los ojos, intento nuevamente usar el resto de su poder, dejando escapar unas lágrimas insegura de que pudiera funcionar.

 _¡Ahora!_

Él grito de su madre fue como un impulso para ella, atravesándole el dolor como un rayo por todo su cuerpo al usar por completo los restos de su energía, desvaneciéndose en un intenso brillo frente a los ojos de decenas de humanos, alcanzando a oír el rugido furioso de su hermano antes de desaparecer.

Lo último que alcanzo a reconocer antes de perder el conocimiento, fue el canto de las aves y el aroma a hierba fresca en la suave y cálida brisa.

* * *

 **F** **ue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente al ver una fotos en Internet, dándome un golpe de inspiración XD**

 **Perdón por lo corto que es, pero es solo el inicio.**

 **Hágame** **saber su opinión al respecto, para así entender si les agrada o no. Lo apreciaría mucho de verdad :)**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Bye ;)**


	2. Encuentro Extraño

Bilbo podía esperar en sus días un montón de cosas, pero definitivamente no lo que tenía enfrente.

Había salido a recoger unos cuantos tomates de su propia plantación para el almuerzo y lo que descubrió en medio de su patio sobre el pasto, no había estado allí esta mañana. Saliendo de su momentáneo shock, soltó la canasta y corrió hacia la persona que yacía boca abajo sobre el suelo.

Al darle la vuelta vio con sorpresa a una menuda mujer inconsciente, apartándole sus negros cabellos del rostro noto lo pálida que estaba. Sin embargo con horror miro su hombro herido, el blanco vestido sucio y rasgado estaba teñido de rojo a causa de la abierta herida que no cesaba de sangrar.

Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y se apresuró adentro para llevarla a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Dejándola en la cama, salió del cuarto corriendo para ir por agua, paños y vendas, regresando con la mitad de agua derramada por el suelo al apresurarse. Dejando todo en la mesita de noche, saco unas tijeras para cortar parte del vestido de la mujer, teniendo mucho cuidado de no rozar la profunda herida. Tomando un paño lo humedeció rápidamente para encargarse de la sangre que empapaba su piel, limpiando su hombro y brazo con suavidad. Poco después la movió para vendarla, cubriendo todo su hombro izquierdo con gruesas telas para detener el sangrado.

Cubriéndola con las colchas, tomo los paños manchados y la fuente con agua para regresar a la cocina, todavía algo aturdido por la situación.

¿Cómo había ella llegado hasta su patio?

No podía entenderlo, ha estado todo el día en su casa y ni siquiera había oído un solo ruido, podía pensar que era una viajera perdida, pero su vestido era de una tela de mucha calidad y portaba joyas que por esta tierra ni siquiera se veían. La cuestión era, como había entrado a su casa y como había llegado a tal terrible estado.

Quien sería tan macabro para herir de esa manera a una mujer.

Decidido a averiguar algo, salió para preguntarle a los vecinos y cercanos sobre la mujer.

Horas después, volvió sin ninguna información. Todos le habías respondido lo mismo, que nadie sabía de quien estaba hablando. Nadie vio pasar a ninguna mujer con la descripción que les había dado.

Cansado y hambriento se preparó la cena y se la llevo a su habitación.

* * *

Temprano en la mañana fue con la mujer para cambiarle las vendas y comprobar su herida, notando con sorpresa que el corte se había reducido considerablemente. Casi no sangraba y ella había retomado su color natural de piel. Tenía una apariencia muy saludable.

Como podía ser eso, los humanos no tenían tal capacidad. ¿Acaso era alguna criatura extraña? No, imposible, tal vez podía ser algún tipo de mestiza, bien sabia de que los elfos tenían un tipo de sanación especial, por lo que podía ser alguna mezcla de estos, pues no tenía orejas puntiagudas.

Si sanaba a esta velocidad solo podía esperar a que despertara pronto, si necesitaba ayuda para volver a su hogar no se la negaría, pero por ahora no había mucho más que hacer.

Dejándola bien tapada con las colchas, salió para atender su jardín.

* * *

Nailah salió de su letargo encontrándose con la sorpresa de un lugar desconocido, la pequeña vela iluminando la habitación le mostraba cada detalle. No reconoció absolutamente nada, pero en cambio los recuerdos de lo sucedido allanaron su mente haciéndola temblar. Rápidamente se miró el hombro, notando una tela cubriéndolo en gran parte, al arrancarla se relajó un poco al ver que la herida había desaparecido por completo.

Más no su inquietud, tenía el mínimo de sus poderes, lo que la limitaba enormemente y no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría recuperar lo suficiente para volver con su madre antes de que Sef la encontrara, para matarla.

Apartando las mantas se levantó, tambaleándose ligeramente al poner los pies en el suelo, dejo caer el vestido arruinado y lo aparto a un lado quedándose con la ropa interior negra. Se preguntó quién la había traído aquí. Esperaba que fuera una buena persona, si tenía la voluntad para cuidar de alguien herido.

Al abrir la puerta redonda noto que era más baja de lo que habitualmente debía ser, asomándose no vio ni escucho a nadie. Despacio, salió al pasillo siguiendo la iluminación al fondo avanzando lo más silenciosa que pudo, mirando a todos lados en busca de su cuidador.

Al oír una suave voz se apresuró para encontrarlo, asomando a la entrada de la sala vio a un hombre pequeño y rubio sentando en un sillón frente a la chimenea pasando las páginas de un libro mientras fumaba una pipa. La sorpresa fueron sus grandes y extraños pies peludos.

¿Qué clase de criatura era?

Jamás había visto nada parecido en su larga vida.

Él se levantó repentinamente dejando el libro en el sillón y apagando su pipa la dejo en una mesita al ver que se iba, rápidamente se hizo notar.

-¡Espera!

Él se puso rígido y lentamente se dio la vuelta, al verla sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento se desmayó, resonando en aquel lugar el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo.


	3. Conociendonos

Recogiendo al pequeño hombre, Nailah lo deposito sobre el sillón comprobándolo con sus poderes tranquilizándose saber que estaba completamente sano. Por lo que le dio una pequeña descarga de energía para despertarlo. Él se agito entre murmullos abriendo lentamente los ojos y entre parpadeos enfocó la vista en ella, mirándola en nuevamente en shock mientras su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo.

El tartamudeo algo que le fue imposible distinguir y rápidamente se puso de pie quitándose la bata para entregársela desviando la mirada de ella. Un poco confusa de su extraña actitud se puso lo que le ofrecía, recibiendo nuevamente sus ojos sobre sí. Él le llegaba hasta el hombro por lo que debía mirarla hacia arriba.

-No esperaba que despertaras tan rápido, no con esa herida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Dos días-Le respondió él con calma.

Dos días… entonces sus poderes no estaban tan mal si aún podía sanar a esa velocidad. Además si habían pasado esos días, significaba que Sef no la podía encontrar, aliviada atrajo al pequeño rubio en un fuerte abrazo, aplastando su cara en sus pechos sin darse cuenta.

Al soltarlo se separó lo suficiente para verlo, notando su rostro más rojo que antes.

-¿Estás bien?-Bilbo solo asintió-Quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado, espero no haberte dado muchos problemas.

-No, está bien, de todas formas no suelo tener visitantes…inesperados.

-Lamento si interrumpí tu paz, no ha sido mi intención molestarte, ni tampoco a tu familia.

-No tengo familia aquí, vivo solo-Respondió Bilbo. Ella lo miro con sorpresa.

-Oh, es que al ver su casa yo creí…que tenía esposa eh hijos.

-No nada de eso, señorita…

-Nailah-Respondió cortésmente.

-Nailah…

-Solo Nailah, los dioses no tenemos apellidos-Explicó. Pero él la miro como si hubiese dicho alguna locura y ella estuviera demente. Con una mueca alzo la mano y haciendo un movimiento de muñeca todo a su alrededor cambio.

Bilbo jadeo con sorpresa al ver las nubes a su alrededor, rápidamente se agarró al brazo de Nailah al ver que no había suelo bajo sus pies, en cambio podía ver un montón de puntos luminosos que correspondían a las casas de la comarca.

-Le… le creo-soltó nervioso-¡Quiero volver!-Urgió. En un parpadeo estaban de regreso en la sala sin haberse movido ni un centímetro de donde estaban parados-Como… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Cómo caíste en mi patio? Se supone que los dioses no son de esta tierra.

-No del plano mortal y hablando de tierra… ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?

-En la comarca-Ella le miro confusa.

-Jamás eh oído de tal tierra.

-Es uno de los lugares de la Tierra-Media, junto a bree…-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No conozco tales lugares…-Soltando un suspiro se acercó a la ventana-Veo que me eh traído a otro mundo…-Por eso Sef no la había encontrado, quizá a que distancia estaba este mundo de la tierra o en qué tiempo. Por un lado era una gran ventaja, pero por el otro…

-¡Otro mundo!-Exclamó Bilbo con sorpresa acercándose a Nailah-Eso es imposible, cosas de libros, leyendas…

-Para un dios no hay límites de ese tipo-Contesto mirando la luna, tan similar a la de la tierra. Apartándose de la ventana se giró a él y tomando su mano se sacó el collar que poseía para depositarlo en la palma de su mano-Acéptalo como un pago por mi estancia aquí, me quedare solo el tiempo que me tome recuperar el suficiente poder para marcharme. Te aseguro que no será mucho lo que me quede.

-No puedo tomar esto-Respondió Bilbo intentando devolvérselo, el objeto se veía muy costoso y valioso, de seguro debía ser importante para ella. Nailah tomo el collar y lo puso alrededor del cuello del hobbit.

 _-_ Acéptalo, es justo. Además no es collar común, te brindara protección cuando este es en peligro. Es lo menos que puedo darte, después de ocuparte de mí, siendo una total desconocida, tal noble gesto merece una recompensa… Por ciento ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, al haberse olvidado de preguntarle el nombre.

-Bilbo bolsón, un hobbit de la comarca-Respondió Bilbo cortésmente.

-¿Un hobbit? Jamás había oído de ello y bueno, claramente eres el primero que veo.

-¿Entonces no hay hobbits de dónde vienes?-Pregunto Bilbo desconcertado-Nailah solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Ella extendió las manos y tomándole la cabeza le examino las orejas, el hobbit sonrojado, jadeó estremeciéndose cuando Nailah se las toco. Pues esa parte era la más sensible que un hobbit podía tener.

-Casi podrías pasar por elfo, pero eres demasiado pequeño-Soltándolo él reaccionó retrocediendo con una tos.

-Eh sido descortés ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Algo de beber, comida, un baño…

-Todas, si no te molesta.

-Claro que no, ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-Comida-Bilbo asintió eh inmediatamente la llevo a la cocina, haciéndola sentarse frente a la mesa, para servirle leche, algunos dulces y trozos de tarta que había preparado temprano en la mañana-Esta delicioso-Dijo Nailah con un gemido, comiendo un trozo de pan dulce con los dedos.

Bilbo medio hipnotizado la vio chuparse los dedos mientras se comía los restos del pan, tomándolo dentro de sus rosados labios. Nunca había mirado una mujer de esta forma, pero no podía evitarlo, ella era hermosa, mujeres como ella no se veían por aquí. Tenía el cabello largo y tan negro como la noche, unos ojos amarillos como la llama de una vela y su piel saludable de un sedoso color canela. Totalmente opuesta a los hobbit, que eran de piel lechosa y cabello rizado.

-Tengo curiosidad sobre como llegaste aquí, dijiste que debías recuperar tus poderes ¿Toma mucho de eso venir hasta aquí?

-No en realidad… en el momento en que me transporte a este mundo mi hermano estaba a punto de asesinarme-Respondió tensa viendo en el rostro de Bilbo completa sorpresa-No pensé a donde ir, solamente use mi poder para salir de ahí-Tomó la taza y bebió un trago de leche tibia.

-¿Por qué quería tu propio hermano asesinarte?

-Él es un semidiós. Hijo una dios y una humana, somos medio hermanos por parte de padre. Mi hermano por no ser dios completo siempre tuvo envidia y quiso ser mejor, por eso comenzó a robar los poderes de los dioses menores con la ayuda de objetos divinos. Está demasiado obsesionado y no pude detenerlo, robo la mayoría de mis poderes eh intento matarme para obtener el resto, pero pude escapar a tiempo.

-Si vuelves… acabara contigo.

-Tengo que correr el riesgo, no puedo quedarme aquí y refugiarme como una cobarde. Eh luchado mucho en mi vida, no me retirare ahora

Bilbo no podía decir que la entendía, nunca había peleado en su vida, estas tierras eran tan pacíficas, que la guerra ni la lucha llegaban hasta aquí.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, la casa es grande así que no hay problema, como ya sabes no hay nadie más aparte de mi viviendo aquí.

-Te lo agradezco Bilbo Bolsón-Dijo Nailah con sincero agradecimiento.

-Solo Bilbo está bien, no es necesario la formalidad-Rápidamente Bilbo contesto, haciendo que ella solo asintiera con una sonrisa. Con el corazón extrañamente acelerado, él se puso de pie-preparare tu baño. Vuelvo enseguida-Dicho eso se retiró rápidamente.

Nailah no pudo evitar sonreír extensamente al ver a Bilbo tan nervioso, era una criatura realmente tierna.


	4. Descubriendo

Después de la deliciosa comida, Bilbo la guio hasta el cuarto de aseo donde le había preparado el baño con algún tipo de esencia floral. Fue tan atento que hasta le dejo dos toallas y un vestido.

Su salvador había resultado ser alguien de lo más inesperado.

No se veía tal amabilidad entre los dioses, no a menos que fuera por puro interés. Eran en su mayoría enormemente codiciosos y vanidosos. Buscando diversión en el plano humano. Se había encontrado con unos cuantos en su larga vida, sin embargo su madre siempre sabia cuando había peligro a su alrededor y la transportaba de regreso a casa inmediatamente. Muchas veces se había quejado de ello y hasta se había escapado, pero Maat la había castigado por cada una de esas veces recluyéndola en su hogar, en el _Nun_.

No era que lo hiciera por travesura, más bien solo simple curiosidad.

Tal como ahora, este mundo con raras criaturas debía ser maravilloso eh iba averiguar todo lo posible mientras estuviera aquí. Sería muy divertido.

Hundida en el agua caliente disfruto de la paz y la tranquilidad de este lugar. Bilbo era bastante silencioso, podía sentirlo, de seguro estaba nuevamente sentado en su sillón pues no estaba en movimiento. Él tenía una esencia de pureza eh inocencia, ver eso en un hombre era sumamente raro, pero a la vez le parecía también interesante. Había algo en el pequeño hobbit que le atraía, no sabía muy bien que es, pero lo sentía, cada vez que miraba en sus ojos.

¿Serian todos los hobbits así?

Eso lo averiguaría mañana, cuando saliera a recorrer esta tierra, pues no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras recuperaba parte de su poder.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por el baño, ha estado estupendo-Al oír la voz femenina, Bilbo salió de sus pensamientos viendo a Nailah sentarse en la silla frente a él, vestida nuevamente con su bata.

-Dejé un vestido para ti…-Mencionó sonrojado apartando rápidamente la mirada de su cuerpo.

-Oh, sí. Y te lo agradezco, pero esto es más cómodo ahora-Respondió ella cruzando las piernas-Y dime, que otras criaturas moran por aquí aparte de los hobbits-Nailah dijo con interés.

-Solo nosotros-Respondió enderezándose en su sillón-Los hobbit no nos mezclamos con otras razas y otras razas tampoco vienen por aquí. La comarca en un lugar muy pacifico. Pero si quieres ver a las demás razas debes ir por Bree, allí encontraras humanos, enanos, mas hobbit y si tienes suerte, algún elfo pues no suelen salir mucho de sus territorios.

-Vaya, hay varias razas cohabitando juntas. Conozco humanos, enanos y elfos, pero estoy más interesada en este lugar, mañana me llevaras pasear para conocer tu comarca.

-Oh, bueno si es que lo que deseas…

-Ve a descansar, tu rostro se muestra cansado. Y no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que suceda yo te protegeré.

-Aquí no hay peligros, nosotros los hobbits vivimos en paz-Explicó levantándose de su sillón-¿Necesitas algo más?-Ella negó con la cabeza-Entonces buenas noches-Se despidió para después irse a su habitación.

Después de que Bilbo se fue, cayó nuevamente en la quietud lugar y desde fuera solo se oían los sonidos de los grillos en el jardín. Ella se preguntó cómo podía Bilbo vivir cada día en este ambiente tan silencioso. Estaba tan acostumbrada al bullicio de sus amigas y las siervas de su madre con las películas y la música, que se le hacía un poco extraño tanto silencio.

Levantándose de la silla comenzó a explorar la casa de Bilbo, se movió silenciosamente por cada pasillo, mirando cada detalle. Volviendo a la cocina, tomó un bollo de miel antes de continuar con su paseo por la casa, agachando la cabeza algunas veces al cruzar por los pasillos y umbrales de las puertas.

Luego de recorrer la casa completa, terminó frente a la puerta de Bilbo.

Usando su poder hizo abrir la puerta silenciosamente eh ingresando suavemente, cerró de igual manera. La habitación tenuemente iluminada por los rayos de la luna, le hizo ver la silueta de Bilbo en la cama, profundamente dormido.

Con curiosidad por saber más de él, se paseó por la habitación descubriendo detalles de su vida. Lo que más había, eran libros, tanto aquí como en el resto de la casa. Libros de todo tipo, colores y tamaños, que tan solo con tocarlos obtuvo toda la información de su contenido, entregándole aprendizaje sobre este mundo.

Por lo que noto, Bilbo era un fanático de las historias y leyendas llenas de acción y emoción, teniendo una gran variedad de tomos por donde poder elegir.

Acercándose a la cama, con mucha suavidad se subió apartando con cuidado las mantas de lado contrario a donde él dormía dándole espalda acurrucado en su lugar. Al meterse a la cama, tuvo un ligero percance con sus piernas, pues al ser más largas sus pies quedaban fuera. Sin embargo, restándole importancia, se acercó a Bilbo para obtener el calor de su cuerpo apegándose a su espalda y rodeándolo suavemente con un brazo. Contenta de que no se haya despertado, disfrutó del momento agradable velando su sueño tranquilo.

La verdad era que estaba bastante cautivada por él y su amabilidad, que deseaba conocerlo más. El desprendía una pureza única que le atraía de sobremanera, causándole mucha ternura pero también algunas cosas que hacia siglos no sentía por ningún hombre.

Aunque podía asegurar que era bastante distinto a los sentimientos del pasado.

Pero a pesar de ello, sabía perfectamente que tenía que volver. Una batalla le esperaba, porque Sef… sabía que Sef no descansaría hasta encontrarla y obtener de ella lo poco de poder que le quedaba hasta extinguirla.

Cerrando los ojos, se aferró al cuerpo de Bilbo, aspirando su agradable aroma a jabón de hierbas, consiguiendo calmarse casi de inmediato, haciéndole olvidar aquellos momentos.

Con una gran tranquilidad y envuelta en el calor del hobbit, cayo poco a poco en el sueño sumiéndose en visiones de verdes campos y coloridas flores.

* * *

 **Nun=Lugar donde los dioses egipcios habitan.**

 **Maat=Diosa egipcia de la justicia, el equilibrio y la armonía cósmica.**

* * *

 **Holiiii**

 **Que vergüenza por subir tan tardado, perdón. Es que estado pillada con el otro fic ademas de mis cosas personales que me quitan tiempo y concentración :(**

 **Pero no pienso dejar esto ;)**

 **Gracias a Gilraen Alcarin y a NaatDamn por sus lindos comentarios :D**

 **Cuídense mucho**

 **Que Dios las bendiga**

 **bye :)**


End file.
